


Shut Up And Drink Your Sugar Water

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, crossiants, is it domestic if they dont live together?, just some domestic purity, pre marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: A morning together. Pre marriage.





	Shut Up And Drink Your Sugar Water

Gerard blinked himself awake, sitting up slightly- he was confused for a moment, before remembering he was in Lukes room. He turned his head lightly to the side, admiring the sleeping blonde; his jaw was relaxed, and his hair was dishevelled, breath soft. Gerard was smitten. He turned his head to the side, and picked up his phone, checking the time. It was half 10. He put his phone back down and turned back to Luke, resting a hand on his blanket covered hip and dropping a kiss on his neck before speaking softly “Morning marshmallow.” Luke stirred, muttering without opening his eyes- he sounded so content “Morning.” Luke turned himself, putting a hand on Gerard's chest prompting him to lay on his back, and Luke rested his head against his partners bare chest. He could hear his heartbeat, steady and solid. Gerard put an arm around him, running it up and down his arm, and enjoying the calm of morning. For once, he had no plans. “Do you want me to make breakfast?” Luke didn’t bother to look at Gerard as he answer “I don’t have anything in for you to make. I'm a broke student remember- your options are lucky charms or Walt’s bread that I totally don’t steal for toast.” Gerard was vaguely horrified by Lukes student diet- he had forgotten how much it sucked to be a poor student. “as much as I love the idea of marshmallows for breakfast, I think I’ll pass. We can go to the café down the road if you want?” Luke moved one of his hands to Gerard's chest, and responded as he spidered his fingers against his torso “I can’t afford cafes.” Gerard smiled loosely at his partners need to not assume he was paying for him. “Don’t worry about it, I'm happy to pay for food and dates…as long as you put out.” Luke gave Gerard's chest a light smack, lifting his head up “Cheeky bitch.” He said, voice pitching up as Gerard laughed over him, Luke was smiling down at him though, he knew he wasn’t being serious. Luke dipped his head down, giving Gerard a lazy kiss. 

Luke rolled himself out the bed reluctantly, and Gerard took a moment to admire his partners arse, sitting up in the bed and wolf whistling. Luke laughed at his response as he opened his drawer to pull out his underwear, and get dressed “Will you ever stop doing that?” Gerard shrugged “when you stop laughing I’ll stop whistling.” Luke shook his head as he pulled on jeans, jumping up and down to get the tight fabric up his legs, Gerard was shaking his head as he did up his own “Why you choose to wear such tight jeans I’ll never know- I'm not complaining, I just don’t understand it.” Luke smirked, as he flicked though the neatly arranged (By colour, of course) shirts in his wardrobe “look, you like looking at my ass, don’t you? Well, I like how my ass looks. I’ve got it so I will flaunt it.” Gerard stood himself up, he was already dressed; he’d be doing the walk of shame, but he didn’t really give a shit.

Luke having finally picked a shirt, the two of them exited the bedroom, and were greeted with 3 of lukes housemates. “Luke! Did you get a sugar daddy?!” Luke looked at one of the boys sitting on the soft, arms against the back of it as they faced the wrong way to grant them of a view of the two of them. “No. Guys this is Gerard, Gerard- these are the poorly dressed fuck boys I live with.” Gerard raised his hand in greeting “Hello, fuckboys.” One of them laughed at Gerard's response, and Gerard turned his head back to Luke “You ready to go?” Luke nodded at him, walking to the door and lifting one of his jackets from the hook. 

Luke took Gerard's hand as they walked down the road, fingers entwined as he vented about his seemingly borderline psychotic roommates if you went off of Luke. “They are pigs honestly, how hard is it to clean a sink?! It’s actually disgusting, I know I like dick but Jesus at least women know how to dress, and look after a house. You know my brothers like it to, I think it’s a straight guy thing.” Luke finished his rant, and Gerard chuckled at him “I know how you feel, I’ve always been clean, but my roommates at university were god awful- and as for my son…” Gerard just shook his head “it’s astounding.” 

Gerard opened the cafes door for Luke, bell above ringing lightly as he did so, and Luke wandered in, shortly followed by his partner. Luke looked up at the menu board, giving a contemplative hum “croissant or toasted sandwich?” Gerard looked at Luke, raising a brow “What a stupid question, get both.” Luke laughed at him, and gave him a light nudge “I’ll get fat, and then you won’t love me.” Gerard nodded his head solemnly “It’s true, I don’t like porkers.” Luke rolled his eyes “You’re such a dick.” Gerard nodded, smirking at him “Have you just noticed?” Luke just nudged him again, before turning his attention to the woman at the counter “Croissant and a cheese and tomato panini please” Gerard set his gaze on the woman at the counter himself before adding on his own order “Pan au chocolate, and a bacon and egg panini, oh and an iced tea and a coffee.” Luke slid himself over, to grant Gerard access to the card machine, and Gerard finished the transaction, before gesturing to the empty café, prompting Luke to sit down.

They ate and drank happily (Luke watched amusedly as Gerard put 6 sugars into an already sweetened tea) making pleasant conversation- easy and light. The two of them had really clicked over the past month or so, and Luke could no longer picture a future without the slowly greying surgeon in his life. Gerard of course, felt the same- he was surprised actually, with how easy love came to him but he supposed he’d never felt the combination of sexual compatibility and romantic love before- or romantic love at all for that matter. He was debating asking him to move in, especially since Luke seemed to despise sharing the space he was currently in so much. He hated seeing him so unhappy, but he didn’t know what Luke was like with sharing space with partners, some people- his ex-wife for example, insisted on being engaged before moving in together.

Gerard slid himself from his chair, holding a hand out to Luke, who took it and stood up- before Gerard dragged him back to the front “Can I have 12 croissants please. To go, obviously.” Luke raised a brow at Gerard order, and looked at him “I know they're good but 12?” Gerard turned his head to him as the woman packed them into a bag “Yes, 12. This way I know you’re eating decent food and not shitty overpriced cereal.” Luke smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek “thanks.” Gerard smiled back “anytime, marshmallow, anytime.”


End file.
